Pluton
by Nakoteta
Summary: Crocodile en transperçant Robin avec son crochet dans les sous-sols secret d'Alabasta réveille une arme. Cette arme à pour nom Pluton.


Voilà une autre histoire. J'en ai eu l'idée après avoir lu la fanfic d'un autre mais la mienne prendra une tournure différente.

Mon histoire est donc : Crocodile arrive à reveiller Pluton avant d'être battu par Luffy. Un horrible hurlement se fit entendre au loin mais pourquoi sur les lieux ne trouvent-on qu'un jeune homme blond.

_**Prologue :**_

_"Cette arme est sans doute la plus puissante des neuf armes antiques existantes. Son nom, Pluton, est l'équivalent du Dieu des enfers (dans la mythologie romaine, Pluton est Hadès); elle peut en un instant abattre des montagnes et provoquer des tsunamis, là où elle se trouve un maelstrom de catastrophes, dites naturelles, s'abattent." _lut une grande et belle femme. Cette femme, autour de la trentaine mais avec des courbes majestueuses et une taille de 1m75, se tenait dans les souterrains de la ville de Alubarna, capitale du pays Alabasta, en face d'une gigantesque stelle, morceau de l'histoire perdue.

Avec elle, se tenait un homme avec une cicatrice traversant son visage horizontalement. Sa taille était de 2m10 et était vétu d'un costume noir et orange ainsi qu'une longue cape de fourrure verte. Il avait aussi un cigare dans la bouche. Son nom était Crocodile, shichibukai (7 puissant corsaires) pour le gouvernement.

Derrière cet homme, une silhouette était situé contre le mur. Cette personne était l'actuel roi du pays, Nefertari Cobra, et était attaché. Crocodile l'avait contraint à lui indiquer l'endroit de la stelle mystique pour qu'il y puisse trouver Pluton et en l'utilisant devenir le roi de ce pays puis l'homme le plus puissant de la Terre.

"Nico Robin, dépéché vous, je me fiche de savoir l'histoire de cette arme. Contrairement à vous, l'histoire m'importe peu, ce qui m'interesse est comment reveiller cette arme que l'on appelle Pluton." déclara Crocodile en colère.

En effet, Crocodile était déjà très tendu, des marines ayant eu vent de sa trahison envers le gouvernement et des pirates, connus sous le nom des Mugiwaras (pirates aux chapeaux de paille), étaient à ses trousses. Bien qu'il estimait qu'il ne risquait rien pour le moment, il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre. C'est pour cela qu'il pressait sa partenaire de se dépecher à lire la stelle. Elle était la seule capable de déchiffrer le langage utilisée.

Nico Robin avait déjà déchiffré la suite et se posait deux questions. La première était, que signifiait la phrase _"faire couler le sang d'un démon reveillera l'arme"_? La deuxième question était si elle devait le dire à Crocodile. Si elle avait un partenariat avec lui c'était seulement pour trouver une stelle et ainsi faire un autre pas vers la découverte du passé perdu et interdit. Elle finit par se décider.

"Je suis désolé mais il n'y a aucune indication à comment reveiller Pluton." répondit Nico Robin. A cette déclaration, deux expressions différentes traversèrent les visages de deux hommes présent. Crocodile était visiblement furieux et contrarié. Cobra quant-à lui paraissait choqué. Nico Robin déduit par ce visage que le roi devait savoir ce que disait la stelle et commença à se demander comment quand ses pensées furent interrompues par un rire et une brusque douleur à son abdomen. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le crochet de la main gauche de Crocodile.

"Cela a été cinq années fort sympathiques en votre présence, mais si vous êtes incapable de me dire quoi que se soit d'autres alors vous ne m'êtes plus utiles" affirma Crocodile tout en riant.

Le roi regarda paniqué cette scène. Depuis que le secret de la stelle et de son contenu lui avait été transmis, au début de son règne par son prédecesseur et père, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur la phrase mystérieuse qui indiquer comment reveiller l'arme. Il en était venu à une possibilé qui lui paraissait plus que probable. Le sang de démon mentionnait devait certainement correspondre à ceux ayant mangé les fruits du diable. Cela était logique vu que que Pluton représente le Dieu des enfers. Mais maintenant que le sang de cette jeune femme, ayant mangé un fruit du démon, éclaboussé la stelle, il allait voir si sa théorie était exacte même s'il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

Nico Robin put voir le regard du roi et détermina que le regard de choc était mélangé avec de la panique. Elle reflechissa durant ses derniers instants et le choc traversa aussi son visage quand elle supposa que le sang de démon mentionnait était celui des utilisateurs des fruits du diable. Elle espérait, elle aussi se tromper.

Mais malheureusement, un hurlement horrible et démoniaque se fit entendre suivit d'un violente secousse qui fit commencer à s'effornder le souterrain.

Nico Robin et le roi Cobra échangèrent un regard entendu quant-à l'origine de cet hurlement et de la secousse. Crocodile lui se demandait ce qui se passait mais ses reflexions furent coupées par la vue du chapeau de paille se tenant devant lui.

xxxxxx

Une jeune fille de 17 ans se tenait en haut de la plus haute tour de la capitale et hurlait desespérement au peuple ci-dessous de stopper le combat. Que ce combat était inutile et que c'était un stratagème de Crocodile. Mais personne ne l'entendit hormis l'équipage de Luffy, capitaine des Mugiwaras.

Cette jeune fille mesurait 1m68, était plutôt bien doté par la nature, avait des longs cheveux bleus lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Son nom était Nefertari Vivi, la fille du roi. Elle était désespérée, son peuple se faisait la guerre à cause de la ruse de cet enfoiré de Crocodile, Pell, un fidèle soldat du palais venait de se sacrifier pour éviter à une énorme bombe d'exploser sur la place où avait lieu les combats mais rien n'y fit. Sa voix commencé à se briser et les larmes coulèrent, impuissante face à la situation.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Cet hurlement était horrible, inhumain. Il fit arréter les combats et provoqua des frissons et des tremblements de terreur chez tout le monde dans le pays. Cet hurlment fut suivit d'une violente secousse qui fit trembler les batiments. Heureusement la ville d'Alubarna était construite en hauteur et donc les dégâts du tremblement furent minimes.

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction du bruit mais ne virent rien à cause des batiments mais Vivi qui était en haut de la tour vit l'origine des évènements. Elle fut paniquée. Une énorme bête, visiblement un renard avec 9 queues, était là. Elle allait avertir ses amis en bas mais d'un coup la bête disparu puis plus rien ne put être distingué au loin hormis le sable du désert.

C'était comme si le temps c'était arrété ou ralenti, personne n'osa faire un geste, guettant les alentours attendant le danger mais rien ne se produisit et au bout d'un long quart d'heure. Les gens recommencèrent donc lentement à rebouger et les combats furent sur le point de recommencer quand trois choses se produisirent.

La première fut le bruit d'un craquement et l'apparition de Crocodile volant dans le ciel visiblement évanoui mais vivant. La deuxième fut une légère pluie qui commença à s'abattre sur le pays, cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas plut. La troisième et dernière chose fut l'arrivé d'Igaram qui expliqua au peuple la vérité.

A la vue d'Igaram, Vivi se précipita pour descendre la tour et se lança à la recherche de Luffy et de son équipage ainsi que de son père. Elle finit par les trouver, son père portant Luffy sur son dos. Après que le roi est expliqué les évenements (en omettant les détails sur Pluton), il invita les pirates à son palais pour se reposer et se cacher des marines. Avec l'aide de Chaca, un autre fidèle soldat du palais, les Mugiwaras se dirigèrent au palais tandis que le roi alla à la place pour faire face au peuple.

Vivi fit mine de suivre les Mugiwaras mais s'éclipsa puis fit appelle à Carue, son animal très rapide et lui demanda, avec elle sur son dos, de se dirigé vers l'ancienne source des secousses et du hurlement. Carue protesta mais Vivi le fit taire et donc les voilà partis.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, la peur s'empara d'elle. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était venue ici toute seule. Surtout que l'endroit était anormalement silencieux, même le vent était absent. Vivi pensa à faire demi-tour mais aperçu une silhouette allongé sur le sable. Sans se poser de questions, elle couru vers la silhouette et constata que c'était un homme, d'environ 20ans mais très grand. Il mesurait à vue d'oeil dans les 2m20, il avait les cheveux blonds avec des reflets rouges, des marques bizarres de griffures sur les joues, ses habits étaient en lambeaux. A la vue du corps de l'inconnu, Vivi ne put empécher une rougeur d'atteindre son visage, se disant que cet homme était un pur canon. Faisant le clair dans ses pensées, elle demanda à Carue de l'aider afin d'amener cet homme au palais pour le soigner. Elle pensait que cet homme avait du se trouver dans les parages quand le monstre est apparu. Mais une chose la fit geler, de son père elle avait entendu les histoires sur les armes antiques, et là sous ses yeux pendant que Carue courait vers le palais et qu'elle inspectait toujours le garçon, elle remarqua au niveau du coeur du garçon, un tatouage sur sa peau indiquant le chiffre 9. Voulant voir s'il avait d'autres tatouages, elle le retourna et vit sur le haut du dos le tatouage qui l'avait fait geler.

**PLUTON**

_**Fin prologue**_


End file.
